Despertar
by Ladtheove
Summary: Esta es la versión dos del capítulo tres de mi fic Noctisa, que contempla sucesos algo diferentes del del cap original. Así que si no estáis leyendo ese fic, este pedacito de texto no va a tener mucho sentido para vosotros.


**Nota:** Esta es la versión dos del capítulo tres de mi fic Noctisa, que contempla sucesos algo diferentes del del cap original. Así que si no estáis leyendo ese fic, este pedacito de texto no va a tener mucho sentido para vosotros. ^ ^° Para aquellos que seguís Noctisa, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo, y estaré deseando saber que os a parecido.

 **NOCTISA**

 **Capítulo 3 versión 2- Despertar**

(Draco)

...tum….tu-tum…Tu-Tum…

Habrió la boca con un sonido de succión gutural, hambriento de oxígeno, solo para sentir sus pulmones inundados de líquido.

Su cuerpo se reveló, y una convulsión larga subió por sus vértebras, sacudiendolas como dados en un vaso, como uno de esos juegos de azar que su padre odiaba.

Las contracciones musculares le hicieron toser violentamente.

Sus conductos respiratorios se vaciaron en un regurgitado doloroso. Dejándole un escozor interno, que le hizo pensar en lija sobre las suaves paredes carnosas de su tráquea, y restos de lodo y putrefacción en la boca.

El regusto le retorció las tripas.

Volvió a vomitar. Pero al menos ya no le quedaba nada más que expulsar.

Las últimas hilachas de saliva y barro resbalaron por su barbilla entre jadeos convulsos, mientras empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente. Inspiraciones trémulas, cortas y rápidas, como las primeras bocanadas de un recién nacido.

El alivio duró apenas un instante, porque ahora que le llegaba el oxígeno al cerebro, los mensajes de sus terminaciones nerviosas también.

Le dolían los huesos. La carne. La misma piel. Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, temblando...

Abrió los ojos por instinto, en busca de ayuda, de alivio...de consuelo.

El mundo que le dio la bienvenida, era una mancha borrosa; una superficie líquida de negrura imperturbable, y el brillo del único astro nocturno, derramado encima, como copos de plata en una poción Wolfsbane.

Sus manos, cuando se las acercó al rostro, estaban cubiertas de cieno negro...sus brazos, su pecho… .

Alguien tiró de él, volviendole... Por la gravedad supo que le estaban colocando boca arriba.

El líquido dejó su campo de visión, (¿había estado inclinado sobre un estanque?) Su cuerpo se sentía lánguido, lento… moviéndose a través de algo más resistente que el aire.

Y cuando miró hacia arriba, la luz de la luna le bañó el rostro, en una bendición como un beso. Un halo albo, inmenso, engullendo el cielo nocturno… tan intenso que pareciera que las estrellas hubieran dejado de existir. Todo alrededor, copas de gigantescos árboles se estiraban hacia la luz, en brazos suplicantes de corteza y hojas. Forjando un anhelo tan antiguo como el mundo.

-...Draco…- la voz penetró en su percepción lentamente. Tal que un fragmento de papel es saturado gota a gota, hasta empaparse. La misma palabra repetida docenas de veces, fue abriéndose paso en su mente consciente. -...Draco…- una y otra vez. -... Draco… - suave, ahogada -...Draco…- ronca, dolorida …-...Draco…- le llamaba.

Sus ojos empezaron a enfocarse más allá de la luna, vagando por el pantano en el que parecía encontrarse, hasta dar con quién le sujetaba, sosteniéndole contra su cuerpo, para evitar que se hundiera en el agua que le llegaba al pecho.

Hombros anchos… mandíbula fuerte…

El miedo se levantó en sus vísceras, frío, convirtiendo los estremecimientos que aún no le habían dejado, en temblores intensos.

Este hombre, si podía ser llamado así, tenía la misma piel pálida como el corazón de las almendras, qué el monstruo que le mantenía preso. Las mismas filas y filas de dientes curvados en garfios. La mirada de ojos negros, sin pupila ni esclera, que se había convertido en el material de cada una de sus pesadillas.

…¿Moth?…

Había sangre empapando sus brazos…

El terror le creció por dentro hasta volverse pánico, más rápido de lo que lo habría creído posible.

La calma que durante meses había cultivado al tratar con este ente, de repente ausente. Quizás la desorientación de despertar en sus manos, había quebrado sus barreras.

Pero la noción no llegó a materializarse. Nada podía adquirir sentido con el terror agarrado a sus arterias, y el grito del instinto en los oídos.

Retorciéndose como un pez fuera del agua, golpeó al ser con todas sus débiles fuerzas, consiguiendo que le soltara, aunque fuera merced a la sorpresa, y nada más.

De repente libre, tropezó hacia atrás hundiéndose en el agua, tragando líquido fangoso...

Agarrándose a la adrenalina, para ponerse en pie en un jadeó violento. Saliendo a la superficie, trastabillando hacia atrás entre toses...

La agonía de sus músculos que intentaban responder a pesar del entumecimiento… el ardor de cada agónica bocanada de aire …

El lodo del fondo del pantano agarrándose a sus pies, la vegetación acuática enredandose en torno a sus muslos… como si quisieran retenerle… ansiaran arrastrarlo a las profundidades… afilando su terror, su confusión…

Su cuerpo rompió la barrera vegetal, de las ramas de un sauce inmenso. Para verse atrapado entre los enormes anillos de corteza y musgo, de sus raíces.

Incapaz de huir más lejos, agotadas sus escasas fuerzas, se apretó contra el tronco, buscando refugio entre miembros surgiendo de aguas estancas como sierpes. La respiración convertida en jadeos ahogados, y las terminaciones nerviosas temblando.

Podía sentir, más que ver, a la criatura acercándose a él. El movimiento del agua que desplazaba a su paso, contra su piel… el tacto de su magia…

"¡¿Qué..?!"

 **oOo**

Se fue despertando lentamente, atrapado por ese pesadez que siempre se agarra al cuerpo, después de un sueño largo y tranquilo.

Estirándose en el tacto de sábanas envueltas en conjuros de calor y comodidad, solo al alcance del bolsillo de unos pocos. La familiaridad del lujo, casi convenciendole de estar en casa…

Sin embargo, al inspirar profundamente, pudo saborear el perfume intenso de plantas en flor, calor, y el aroma suculento y profundamente delicioso de comida exótica recién hecha, que en nada se parecía a la de su natal Inglaterra.

Casi podía adivinar el picante y las especias que poblaban el plato, sin necesidad siquiera de probarlo.

…¿Dónde?

El aroma rompió la serenidad del sueño, e hizo que entreabiera lo ojos, vagamente confuso. Apenas empezando a darse cuenta de la extrañeza de su entorno.

A su alrededor, entre pestañas entornadas contra la luz de la mañana que se derramaba por la habitación, pudo contemplar los ventanales que ocupaban todas las paredes salvo una.

Algunos paneles estaban abiertos, dejando entrar la brisa del principio del día, la visión de ramas cargadas de hojas profundamente verdes, de algún árbol musgoso, y el trino de los pájaros escondidos entre ellas. Los suelos y muebles, hechos de madera clara, relucían bajo tanta luz.

Parpadeo confuso… la calidez que podía respirarse en la habitación, algo casi palpable. Alguien había puesto intención y esfuerzo en crear una atmósfera de paz, que en nada se parecía a todo lo que podía recordar.

¿Como había llegado aquí? Lo último que recordaba estaba teñido de dolor… Moth, el frío, el miedo… La seguridad de que… Se moría.

… Potter...

El verde cristalino de sus ojos...

….

Los niños.

Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Algo desgarro la delicada telaraña de conjuros con la que había monitorizado a Draco.

Sólo había salido un minuto. El tiempo exacto que su cuerpo le exigía para aliviarse, y nada más.

Y sin embargo…

Sacó la varita instintivamente, a tiempo de ver la puerta abrirse para dejar escapar un revuelo de tela azul, y cabellos pálidos como luz de luna a través de hielo fino.

Draco.

El aristócrata le vio al fondo del largo corredor… y se detuvo. La respiración agitada, la mirada desorbitada.

Quizás, en el momento de terrible anhelo, y exquisito sufrimiento, Harry había llegado a dejar traslucir su naturaleza inhumana, a pesar del glamour con el que se había envuelto, antes incluso de regresar a la casa.

Draco era todo piel pálida, vértebras tensas, y hombros esbeltos curvados en una posición defensiva… la mirada del gris de la lluvia, que Harry tenía grabada en el recuerdo, como una lengua de fuego, espiandole entre la cortina blanquecina de su pelo.

Sintió que le faltaba el aliento. El pulso cayendo por sus arterias en una catarata roja.

-Draco… -el nombre quebró sus cuerdas vocales hecho más un jadeo ahogado que otra cosa… Y sin embargo fue suficiente.

La figura pálida como una luna creciente, pareció tambalearse, golpeada por el reconocimiento, más delicada de lo que podía ser posible. Y la voz, que había poblado todas las noches más oscuras de su insomnio, rompió el silencio como la cuerda rota de un violin.

-... ¿Harry?... - un susurro apenas, que bastó para hacer que todo hubiera merecido la pena.

Harry sintió el dolor de los siete últimos años, abandonarle como niebla que escampa, dejándole una visión nítida como vidrio.

La realización violentamente exquisita, de que si quiera la muerte había podido borrar el amor, de aquella llamada medio dolorida.

-Si. - la respuesta se hizo magnífica entre sus dientes, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que había creído secas mucho tiempo atrás.

No se vieron llegar.

Sus cuerpos orbitaron buscando la sincronía perfecta de la cercanía. Deteniéndose a sólo unos pasos. La mirada gris, como pozos acuosos, clavada en su rostro, hecha una intensidad casi palpable. Buscando, observando… irises enormes y confusos, y llenos de duda y suspicacia…. Y ese calor doloroso, que Harry no había podido olvidar un solo día, robándole el aliento hasta convertirlo en un hilo en su garganta. El temor a quebrar el instante, posado sobre sus hombros, y enredado en sus brazos.

Hasta que pareció que el mismo aire se partiría en el silencio.

-…¿qué ha pasado? - el tono del aristócrata fue tan suave, que de no haber estado frente a frente, las palabras habrían sido tragadas por el aire inmóvil del pasillo.

Harry vio todo esto, y no pudo… no después de todo lo que ambos habían tenido que sufrir.

La necesidad de ofrecer consuelo, el deseo terrible de proteger a esta criatura blanca, finalmente, rompió el hechizo envolviendole, para rodearlo con los brazos, refugiándolo en su pecho.

-Todo está bien ahora, Draco. Todo está bien.

No se dio cuenta de la tensión que se había adueñado del slytherin.

 **oOo**

(Draco)

Por un momento se sintió bloquearse, rígido, en el abrazo.

Enervado más allá de lo que el pánico de hacía unos minutos podía justificar.

Harry estaba distinto.

Cambiado de una forma fundamental que iba más allá de lo físico.

Tal era la diferencia, que durante un instante ni siquiera había llegado a reconocerle.

Era algo a lo que no podía dar palabras…. Una reacción puramente instintiva a cambios demasiado sutiles para ser considerados realmente, pero que en su conjunto resultaban… antinaturales.

No por su cabello, más largo de lo que jamás se lo había visto antes, o el verde de sus ojos, que siempre había sido más intenso de lo que podía uno podía pensar posible.

Era algo más sutil.

La grácil flexibilidad de sus movimientos, demasiado… fluidos. La palidez macilenta de su piel, a pesar de la vitalidad de su musculatura. Las sombras que parecían haberse extendido en las cuencas de su cráneo…

El que pareciera enfermo, sin estarlo.

Pero sobre todo eran sus ojos. Había algo inquietante en su mirada.

La forma en que sus pupilas seguían todos sus movimientos. La atención casi voraz de sus irises.

Draco sólo había visto ojos así dos veces antes, durante la guerra… Y en las cuevas…

Miradas hambrientas.

Todo en el antiguo gryffindor ponía en guardia su instinto, hipersensible después de meses de tortura, y cuidadosa protección de los niños.

Una sensación casi al borde del miedo.

Hubiera creído que esto no podía ser Harry Potter, el hombre dulce y noble al que recordaba, de no ser por el calor vibrante que todavía podía sentir en él, y que se le coló en la carne nada más ser envuelto por sus brazos.

Una sensación mucho más delicada que los cambios que le habían sobrevenido. Pero que Draco conocía íntimamente. Era este mismo calor el que le había refugiado, y en el que había despertado aquellas dos únicas veces en que había dormido en brazos del auror. El que le había acunado cuando creyó morirse, y el que le había robado el aliento, la primera vez que se besaron.

El contacto protector, e íntimamente abrasador, de su magia.

Nadie más que Harry comandaba un poder como este.

Y sin embargo, todos los cambios que había en él… no podían ser fruto de unos pocos días.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, desde que perdiera el sentido en aquella máquina que debería haberle matado? Que había creído que le mataría?

¿Qué había sucedido en ese intervalo?

"¿Qué te ha sucedido, Harry?"

Empezaba a sentirse débil.

 **oOo**

(Harry)

Por un segundo, fue como si Draco tuviera… Miedo de él. Hasta que tentativamente, devolvió el abrazo. Confuso, pero… sus dedos temblorosos se enterraron en su camisa con desesperación.

Solo el estremecimiento de sus hombros, hizo que Harry (el ser que había sido Harry), se diera cuenta de lo totalmente agotado que estaba.

Draco estaba exhausto, claramente superado por emociones y sensaciones que todavía no podía asimilar, y cuando el temblor se extendió a sus piernas, el antiguo auror lo vio claro como cristal.

Puede que esté cuerpo fuera nuevo, pero por eso también, aún no había desarrollado la resistencia que podía esperarse de un adulto, cuyos músculos tenían ya varias décadas de práctica construida, y se cansaba con facilidad. De manera muy similar en que alguien que ha permanecido enfermo por mucho tiempo, siente su anatomía devil al abandonar la cama los primeros meses.

Cuidadosamente, consciente de esto, Harry le condujo por la puerta más cercana, a uno de los salones que poblaban la primera planta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? -la pregunta fue una cosa nerviosa, preocupada. Un esfuerzo por implantar una normalidad, que nada tenía de real, mientras acomodaba a Draco en un sofá todavía cubierto por su sábana de hilo y polvo, como todo el resto de muebles de la estancia, que Kreacher no había encontrado el momento de arreglar.

-Siento mucho el desorden. Aún no ha habido tiempo…

Apenas se habían mudado dos días atrás, y gran parte de la casona todavía no había sido hecha habitable. Quizás debiera haber esperado un día más, tener el lugar preparado antes de realizar el ritual. Pero concederse esas únicas veinticuatro horas, había sido un imposible para él.

Siete años de necesidad le habían robado toda paciencia, en cuanto a volver a tener al slytherin entre sus brazos se refería.

Sus dedos, aferrados a la mano pálida, eran testimonio de ello. Y cuando Draco tiró de él para sentarlo a su lado, interrumpiendo el flujo descontrolado de palabras, no pudo sino dejarse hacer.

Juntos en aquel sillón que olía a polvo y humedad, empezó a sentirse… más humano.

-.…. ¿Qué ha pasado?... - musitó de nuevo, con los labios rozando la camisa blanca.

 **Continuará**


End file.
